This invention relates to a winding machine for coil bobbins and more particularly, to a winding machine for minute coil bobbins which are adapted to be mounted on the base plates of microcomputer chips or the like and suitably employed as electronic parts of such devices. A variety of winding machines for such purpose have been conventionally proposed and practically employed, and the winding machine of such type usually requires part or bobbin transport mechanisms and soldering machanisms, respectively, corresponding in number to a plurality of bobbin mount jigs arranged in a row on the index carriage which moves reciprocally in the axial direction thereof and rotates in forward and reverse directions about the axis thereof. And since the bobbin mount jigs are adapted to be rotated by a chain so as to present the bobbins loaded thereon to different steps, the direction in which the jigs move the bobbins for processing is limited and in an extreme case, a so-called dead space is formed which results in a large size machine and requires a large space for installation. The provision of the bobbin transport mechanisms in a number corresponding to that of the bobbin mount jigs may inflict damages to the bobbins while they are transferred from one transport mechanism to another.